A spotlight is a light designed to direct a narrow intense beam of light on a small area. Often, spotlights utilize halogen lamps because of their bright intensity. A downside to the use of halogen lamps is that they require a lot of amperage for operation. Thus, a halogen spotlight that utilizes batteries may require frequent recharging or replacement of the batteries.